Iron Giant vs. Robo-Prez
Iron Giant vs. Robo-Prez is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features The Iron Giant from the movie of the same name, and Robo-Prez from Destroy All Humans!. Description The Iron Giant vs. Destroy All Humans!. Today, two 50ft Robots in the late 1950s are going to battle each other to see who is the superior robot. But which on will survive, The 50ft Robot from another planet, or The 50ft President? Interlude Boomstick: In the 1950s, the world was in constant paranoia, thanks to the threats of a potential World War III, and the threat of an Atomic Holocaust. Bbbuuuut..... I'm pretty sure it was also because that these two 50ft robots were also part of that problem. Wiz: The Iron Giant; the 50ft robot alien from another planet. Boomstick: And Robo-Prez; the 50ft President. Or rather a 50ft robot with the president's brain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Iron Giant Boomstick: Standing roughly 50ft tall, weighing in a couple hundred tons, there's a being that crash landed on the planet Earth, near Rockwell, Maine. That creature; is the Iron Giant. Wiz: The Iron Giant, as Boomstick stated, is a 50ft robot from outer space. Where it came from is never explained, but all is known is he's from a distant planet. Boomstick: So what was his purpose to crash onto Earth? Wiz: No one really knows. However it was likely to be a war machine since it does have several weapons at his disposal which is used for combat and self-defense. But when the Giant did crash land onto Earth, his memory was wiped thanks to a tiny dent on his head. Boomstick: Seriously? A small dent on his head, and he forgot who he was, and wear he came from? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Awwww.... Wiz: But maybe that's for the better. Sometime after he landed on Earth, The Iron Giant befriended a young boy named Hogarth. Together the two form a close friendship as Hogarth wanted to not only protect him from the government, but to also make him into a superhero. Boomstick: And the one the Giant wanted to be like was that bastard from Krypton; Superman. No seriously. While Hogarth was showing him a bunch of comic books he has, The Giant became interested in two of them. One that was focusing on a villain named Atomo, and the other was that bloodthirsty psychopath that destroys Metropolis while at the same time, "Protecting it". Wiz: Well to be fair, The Iron Giant's backstory is very similar towards Superman's. Well, at the very least the beginning of their origins. I mean, they are both from a distant planet, they did both crash landed on Earth with no idea on who they are, and they do make an enemy from Earth who seeks to destroy the respected alien. Boomstick: Still doesn't change the fact that Superman has caused as much destruction in one city while he's protecting it. Wiz: Ehhhh... Fair point. Anyway, the Iron Giant is a powerful alien robot. He's made of a metallic alloy not of this world. What the metal alloy is called is never told, but all is known is that it's incredibly durable, allowing the giant to survive getting hit by a train, missile, an atomic bomb, can survive the vacuum of space and the reentry of the planet. Boomstick: Despite the fact that it can be dented by crashing onto a Cliffside. Wiz: Yeah that is never explained. Boomstick: And because of his massive size, the Iron Giant possesses superhuman strength. And thanks to the jet thrusters on his feet, The Giant can also fly, despite him being made of a metal alloy, and being pretty fucking heavy. Wiz: Plus, as it is confirmed, the Iron Giant is living creature, and needs nourishments. In this case, The Iron Giant eats metal. Boomstick: Man, talk about having a lot of iron in you diet. Wiz: Oh, shut up Boomstick! Boomstick: Blow me, Wiz! That joke was funny! Wiz: Keep telling yourself that. But what makes The Iron Giant a possible threat, is all the hidden weapons on his person. Boomstick: For starters, he has laser vision. But he only uses his laser for self-defense. If he sees a weapon, whether it be a real gun, or a plastic toy gun, his programming will sometimes take over, resulting in him going into self-defense mode. But when he gets really pissed off, The Iron Giant transforms and will unleash the big guns. I'm talking about an Arm Cannon on his right arm, an energy claw on his left, Three Scorpion Cannons that appear from his back, A Laser Spin Gun that appears on his Arm Cannon, and my personal favorite; an Energy Cannon located on his chest. Wiz: All these weapons are devastating enough to easily wipe out and vaporize an entire military army with no effort. And to top it off, all these weapons appear to be powered by this green energy inside the Iron Giant. What the green energy is call is, once again, never explained, but with that energy, it seems that the giant's weapons contain an unlimited amount of power and ammunition. Boomstick: Mother of God. That's AWESOME! Wiz: There is one more ability The Iron Giant has. Should his body get dismembered, each of his limbs, from his head, to even the screws that keeps his jaw from falling off, contains a homing beacon. When the beacons are activated, the pieces of the Giant come to life and make their way towards the head, to which the giant can repair himself in a matter of minutes. Boomstick: But then, if that's the case, how did the Giant's dismembered left hand move on it's own in Hogarth's home, even though the homing beacon was deactivated? Wiz: Curiosity maybe? I don't know. It's never explained. Boomstick: You ever noticed that the Iron Giant is in a lot of "Never Explained" moments? Wiz: Sadly, that is his biggest downfall. Even though the Iron Giant is a deadly 50ft robotic alien, a lot of it's origins and the rest of his abilities are unknown. And even though he survived an atomic bomb, his body was scattered across the Earth, in which it took a matter of, what appears to be, a few months for the pieces to finally get together and reassemble himself. Plus, because of his metallic body, he is sensitive towards electricity. Also because of his memory lost, the giant acts like a giant kid. A very emotional kid. Since he can be caring, curious, confused, violent, hungry, and even gentle. Boomstick: It just goes to show you that a machine can have a lot more personalities than a stupid teen popstar. The Iron Giant is flying towards the missile as the missile is heading towards him. Hogarth: You are who you choose to be. The Giant and the missile are about to hit. Iron Giant: Superman.... Robo-Prez Wiz: In the 1950s, Earth was invaded. The invader managed to cause destruction and chaos throughout the region. Boomstick: The invader, which is named Crypto, got so dangerous that a secret government group known as Majestic began to intervene. Growing more and more desperate to kill this one invader, Majestic created all kinds of abominations to kill this one alien. Which includes giant mechs, and even psychics. Wiz: It wasn't until Crypto kill President Huffman, is where the leader of Majestic said, "That's it! We've got to kill this alien immediately!" So Silhouette decided to come up with a plan to make Crypto believe that Majestic had given up. Boomstick: But once, Crypto let his guard down, as well as having his jaw dropped when he realized that Silhouette is a woman, Silhouette unleashed her ultimate weapon; a 50ft robot with great strength and power; Robo-Prez. Sihouette: Behold; The Robo-Prez! Robo-Prez: If... elected.... I... Promise.... to... DESTROY... ALL.... FURONS! Boomstick: Uhh... I don't think the white house would be able to fit you if you're elected. Wiz: Robo-Prez is a 50ft robot created by Majestic. When it was created is never explained, but since it made it's appearance in the 1950s, chances are it was created before President Huffman was killed by Crypto. Boomstick: But after the President was killed by Crypto, Majestic decided to something sssoooo crazy, it just might work. Let's take the president's brain and place it inside Robo-Prez. And, oddly enough, it did work! President Huffman was alive and well, and now served Majestic for saving his life. Wiz: And the first thing they tasked him to do was kill Crypto. Boomstick: Thanks to Majestic, Robo-Prez is 50ft tall walking arsenal. His body is composed of a metal alloy that appears to be harder and lighter than titanium. Wiz: And this makes it the third metal alloy that's lighter and stronger than titanium. And Robo-Prez and use it's metal to full advantage. Not only is it immune to all of Crypto's regular weapons, and is capable of running surprisingly fast. Boomstick: And a giant robot isn't awesome unless it have a large amount of weapons. Robo-Prez is capable of shooting a seemingly unlimited amount of missiles from it's hands. Not only are they homing missiles, but they are more than capable of bringing down Crypto's UFO. Wiz: And the same thing goes with his ultimate weapon. Much like the Iron Giant, Robo-Prez can shoot a green energy from his chest. But unlike the Iron Giant, Robo-Prez can only create an energy beam. But that still doesn't mean that it's not dangerous. If Crypto's ship is hit by the green energy beam too long, then it can be destroyed. Boomstick: And as for other weapons, Robo-Prez has.... uhhh..... Wiz: Actually Boomstick, that's all the weapons in Robo-Prez's arsenal. Boomstick: Say what!? Wiz: It's sad, but it's true. Boomstick: Awwww.... Wiz: But despite it lacking in quality, Robo-Prez makes it up in quantity. Not only is it strong enough take on Crypto's spacecraft, without much aid from the military, but it's also durable enough to take on 20 Quantum Deconstructors before getting destroyed. Which are capable of leveling a small part of a city with no effort. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! That's one tough cyborg! But because Robo-Prez has a human brain piloting the giant robot, Robo-Prez does have some of the traits of a human. More specifically, a politician. Wiz: Boomstick! That's terrible accusation of how a politic thinks. Boomstick: Oh, come on! You know that politicians have a tendency to run away and coward behind the corner, while sucking their thumbs when the going gets tough. And Robo-Prez is no exception. When it receives a certain amount of damage, Robo-Prez will run away like a little bitch. Wiz: Well, That maybe true, but maybe, it so it can get to a better vantage point to eliminate Crypto and save Earth from his invasion. Boomstick: Yeah, right! If Robo-Prez can survive 20 Quantum Deconstructors before keeling over, I think it could take on Crypto's UFO without "heading to another vantage point". Wiz: Uh...., uhhhhh...... Boomstick: I got you there, didn't I? Wiz: Oh, shut up Boomstick! Sihouette: Robo-Prez. "Dirty Tricks Mode"! Robo-Prez is preparing to destroy Crypto. Death Battle (The scene begins in Capitol City, in 1957, The Iron Giant is making his way towards Rockwell, Maine to reunite with Hogarth.) Just then, Majestic show up with a large battalion of troops, and mechs. The Iron Giant looks with confusion as they surround him. Iron Giant: What going on? As they are about to fire on the Giant.... ???: Cease Fire! A mysterious figure in a black coat and mask shows up, commanding the Majestic members to hold their fire; Silhouette. Majestic #1: Silhouette! Majestic #2: Why are we cease firing? We've got the Giant where we want it! Silhouette: That maybe true, but you are clearly no match for the Iron Giant. Which is why, I have a contingency plan to deal with this monster. Majestic #1: "A contingency plan", sir? Silhouette: Yes! Behold! The members of Majestic to wear Silhouette is point. As they watch, another 50ft robot appears from behind the White House.' Silhouette: Behold, Majestic's ultimate weapon from threats from outer space; The Robo-Prez! Robo-Prez: If... Elected.... I.... promise.... to.... ELIMINATE ALL ALIEN THREATS! Silhouette: Robo-Prez, "Dirty Tricks Mode"! Robo-Prez enters in it's "Dirty Trick Mode" and prepares to fight The Iron Giant. Realizing that Robo-Prez is about to attack, The Iron Giant prepares for the 50ft President. Fight Robo-Prez begins by firing a large barrage of homing missile at the Iron Giant. The Iron Giant charges toward Robo-Prez as he walk through the missiles. The Giant manages to grab Robo-Prez and proceeds to deliver several punches on Robo-Prez's stomach region. While The Iron Giant is delivering several punches, Robo-Prez proceeds to fire a green laser from it's chest, at point-blank range. The lase beam successfully hits the Iron Giant, resulting in him letting go of Robo-Prez, and backing up. Robo-Prez proceeded to deliver several punches at a distracted Iron Giant. Following that, Robo-Prez launched more missiles at the Iron Giant. Robo-Prez keeps on firing until the Giant is engulf is a cloud of smoke. Believing that the Iron Giant was destroyed, Robo-Prez walks towards the cloud of smoke. As it got closer, two glowing red lights can be spotted. Robo-Prez: Wha.... Just then, two laser beams emerge from the cloud of smoke, successfully hitting Robo-Prez in the shoulder. Robo-Prez backs up in both pain and confused. As the smoke clears, it's revealed that The Iron Giant was barely scratched from Robo-Prez's barrage. The Giant then proceeded to charge at Robo-Prez. He successfully rammed into the 50ft President, resulting in both of them crashing into the White House. As The Iron Giant is about to use his laser vision on a downed Robo-Prez, Robo-Prez managed to grab the Giant's face, and push him back. It then proceeds to fire it's laser onto the Iron Giant. The Giant managed to block the laser beam and proceeds to deliver an uppercut. The uppercut successfully hits, which causes Robo-Prez to be fall on it's back, and the laser to be shot up. Before The Iron Giant could attack a downed Robo-Prez, Robo-Prez delivered a kick into the Giant's chest, which resulted in him being pushed back. Robo-Prez managed to get back up, and fled. The Iron Giant saw Robo-Prez fleeing, and gave chase. The two ran across Captial City, until the reached the U.S. Capitol, the Supreme Court. As Robo-Prez looked behind it, The Iron Giant delivered a power punch. Robo-Prez retaliates by delivering a sidearm. It the proceeded to fire a barrage of homing missiles, and the laser beam from it's chest. Growing more annoyed, The Iron Giant entered combat mode. The Iron Giant's right hand transformed into an Arm Cannon. He then fires a energy shot. The energy shot missed Robo-Prez, but hits the side of the Supreme Court Building, resulting in a huge explosion and destroying a good portion of the building. Robo-Prez spots this, and is in shock. The Iron Giant proceeded to transform his left arm into an Energy Claw. He then fires a sphere of green energy. Robo-Prez attempts to dodge it, but his left arm gets caught in the blast, resulting in it getting vaporized. Robo-Prez is seen trembling with fear, and runs off towards the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. While Robo-Prez is retreating, The Iron Giant continues his transformation, as his chest opens up, revealing a chest laser. His head tucks in as a dome covers surrounds his head. Three scorpion cannons pop out of his back, and his thighs open up. Robo-Prez eventually makes his way towards the Lincoln Memorial. As it's about to fire more homing missiles at the Giant, it spots the Iron Giant, in a different state, slowly making his way towards Robo-Prez, and firing a barrage of energy sphere and beams all around Capital City. The Giant then proceeds to fire an energy shot from his Arm Cannon at the Lincoln Memorial, almost instantly destroying. Growing more desperate, Robo-Prez fires a large barrage of homing missiles from it's remaining arm at the Iron Giant. The Missiles successfully hit, but were unaffected. The Giant the proceeded to use his Laser Spin Gun, and fire a barrage of energy blasts at Robo-Prez. The blasts successfully hits Robo-Prez, which causes Robo-Prez to fall on it's back. After all the damaged it ensued, Robo-Prez is barely holding on, and can barely stand up. Eventually, it managed to get back onto it's feet, only to spot the Iron Giant nearing grabbing distance. Growing more terrified, Robo-Prez retreated, again, and is making it's way back towards the damaged White House. As it's retreating, The Iron Giant had his target locked onto Robo-Prez, and proceeds to charge up his Energy Cannon. As Robo-Prez managed to make his way towards the White House, the Energy Cannon has fully charged. Robo-Prez looks behind him, as sees the Iron Giant, as well as the Giant firing a large ball of energy towards him. Before he can do anything, the energy ball successfully hits Robo-Prez. Robo-Prez struggles to survive the energy blast, but due the damage it took beforehand, Robo-Prez's body was eventually disintegrated, killing the 50ft President. With Robo-Prez destroyed, The Iron Giant transformed back into his original form. Iron Giant: Now, Back to Hogarth... KO * The Iron Giant is making his way towards Rockwell Maine * Crypto sneaks in and snatches the President's Brain. Conclusion Boomstick: Just goes to show you that the military in the 1950s were utterly useless. Wiz: While Robo-Prez may be a powerful mech, as it can hold it's own fairly decently with Crypto's spacecraft, The Iron Giant was on a whole different level than Crypto's Spacecraft. Boomstick: Robo-Prez may've had slightly more durable armor, and his strength and intelligence were on par with the Iron Giant, The Iron Giant's Arsenal proved to be superior in virtually every aspect. This time Quality surpasses Quantity. Wiz: Robo-Prez may've had an unlimited amount of missiles stored in his arms, those missiles of his could barely put a dent in the Iron Giant's armor. Boomstick: "Oh but Wiz, Boomstick, The Iron Giant's body was nearly destroyed when he came in contact with single missile! How did he survive a barrage of Robo-Prez's missiles," I hear you ask. Well.... Wiz: Well remember, The Iron Giant was actually hit by two different type of missiles. The ones that are commonly used by tanks and jets. And if you recall, the Iron Giant survived getting hit by those missiles, without even receiving a single dent on his armored plating. The missile that did destroyed the Iron Giant's body was no ordinary missile. It was an atomic bomb. And since Robo-Prez was using the same missiles that are commonly uses by tanks and missiles, Robo-Prez could barely make a dent in the Iron Giant's armor. Boomstick: And we all know what you're also thinking; "But Robo-Prez's armor is durable enough to take on 20 of Crypto's Quantum Deconstructors. How did the Iron Giant managed to inflict enough damage to destroy Robo-Prez?" But the thing is, all of the Iron Giant energy weapons rivals that of Crypto's Quantum Deconstructors. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Remember, Crypto's Quantum Deconstructors is an blast of green energy that's emits a powerful shockwave, capable of destroying several buildings with one shot. With that said, the Iron Giant's energy blasts are capable of doing the exact same thing, and is composed of a green energy as well. The difference is that he has both several different variations with his weaponry, as oppose to a singular energy blast, AND has an unlimited amount of energy to use upon Robo-Prez. Boomstick: You can't deny that this Death Battle was Disinte-Great. Wiz: The Winner is The Iron Giant. Next Time Battle of the Disney Female Wild Cats. Who will be rooting for? Iron Giant Robo-Prez Who do you want to win? Iron Giant Robo-Prez Who's your favorite 50ft Robot? Iron Giant Robo-Prez Did you agree with the outcome of Iron Giant vs. Robo-Prez? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies